writing_and_roleplaying_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:NickiWilliams
Welcome To Our Wiki , welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the '''Sasha Whitman page. There's a lot to do around here, so I, User talk:Slayingthehalcyon and the rest of the team hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements.' :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! :'Need more help?' The wiki policies overview page has an outline of the site's policies and some helpful pointers on how to get started. :'Please every time you edit', so that we can recognize you as an established user. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward having you writing and roleplaying with us! Slayingthehalcyon (talk) 18:33, September 14, 2014 (UTC) event update Just a reminder that you need to have the character page done with the basic information by evening on the 27th of October (so that phase three can hopefully begin on the 28th). Please keep in mind the Roman characters are not subject to chbrp claiming rules, therefore the history does '''not' need to detail every month/year of this person's life from conception to present day. A short summary or even basic outline is sufficient for this event. If you wish to go back later and fill out the page, put fancy coding on it, etc that is fine, but for this event none of that is needed and only wastes time. Also remember you need 3 weaknesses and 3 strengths for your character, preferably that would hinder or aid them in battle/fighting situations. This is something we will use to judge your performance in the phases to see how accurately and concisely you roleplay with your character. If any issues come up or you have problems, questions, concerns, etc please message me as soon as possible so that we can sort them out as soon as possible. LOL why so? XD also upload your sig to this wiki :P update Just letting you know that you Roman char is all set to pass on to phase three as you have all your strengths and weaknesses filled out and all the required information on the character page. At this point we "tentatively" have planned to officially start phase three on 28th October, that could be subject to be pushed back anywhere from 1 to 3 days. However, as you are all set to go, I'd personally suggest start getting your entry ready now this way, the more people ready ahead of time, the faster phase three will go and the faster we can move to phase 4. Ok Going to post to post right now. Best of luck! Re: I guess we are together. :) I'm relieved to be paired with you seeing how great of a fight RP'er you are. I'm in the UTC EST Timezone (Montreal/NYC one) and I unfortunately don't have the means to communicate through Skype. I'm mostly active on weekends and sometimes on weekdays, around 5 PM to 8 PM, but that's an edgy one. In all cases, I'll try my best to stay active and participate. :) LE combat I guess Void finally decided to reply on the fight forum. Just thought I should notify you.